metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Station (Metro 2033 Level)
The Black Station is a medium Length Sneaking level where Artyom has to make his way through Nazi controlled Black Station to his rendezvous will Ulman and the ride to Polis. It is one of the more difficult Human enemy based level as there are many Nazi 's and the slightest bit of noise can reveal your position. There is two possible ways through the station. Around through the generator room or through the main platform. The latter isnotadvised as there are many Nazi' s there Walkthough (incomplete) As you reach The Black Station, a Nazi aims his weapon at you, luckily, Ulman takes out the Nazi with a well aimed throwing knife. Ulman urges you to move on and meet him later, and leaves you with his VSV and advice to take out the genetrator to sneak past (The advice and VSV encouraging a stealth approach). Just like in the mission Frontline, there are at least two ways to complete this mission: sneaking or gunning. After Ulman leaves, you'll see a dark room, watch out for the tin can alarm systems and tripwires here. If you walk straight ahead, you'll walk into a wooden wall, and if you look out, there will be two Nazis talking to eachother. At this point, there will be a tripwire, so be careful. How you deal with the tripwire is up to you, same goes for the Nazis. After these two Nazis, you'll enter a dark hallway that leads in two seperate directions. The path going left is a bit more lit, so it is not recommended to sneak here. However, the right path is quite darkened, so if you have night vision goggles, then use them, and watch out for the Nazi patroling the hallways. The left path has several lights, but these can be shot, to make sneaking easier. There is one Nazi patrolling around so watch out for this one, if you leave him alive and you've shot several lights out, he will notice and might alert the 5 or so Nazis further down the corridor on the platform below. Deal with the patrol to your own liking and you eventually end up near the platform. If you take the sneak approach, look out for the tin can alarm system infront of the wooden walkway, above the platform with the aforementioned 5 or so Nazis. If you don't take the sneak approach, this place is a good spot to take out the Nazis below - the wall to your right provides good cover. The walkway is dark, but not dark enough to use night vision goggles - on the ground there are a few fires and oil lamps. Following the walkway, will lead to a hole in the wall to the left, with a light bulb above it. Shooting it may alert the Nazis to your presence, not shooting the light bulb and going through the hole, which takes you to the room with the generator, might also alert the Nazis, so be very careful. The right path leads to two talking Nazis at the end of the corridor. On both sides of the corridor, there are places where you can hide. Once the conversation is over, one of them heads towards you, the other goes the other way. How you deal with them is up to you. Continue down the corridor where they were talking and you'll find yourself on a walkway - but watch out, the other Nazi patrols this walkway. This walkway is better lit the than the wooden walkway on the left path, but this one is higher above the platform. To sneak past him you can hide in the shadows to the left a bit farther up the walkway - there are some suplies here as well in a crate on the ground. Once the patrols passes you head down the walkway until you reach some pipes, that appear to your right, climb up on these pipes and follow them and drop down at the end. In front of you, there will be some crates (with some suplies near the wall on the left) and three gates, the left and the middle gates are open. Using either of these gates leads to the room where the Nazis are talking about the Dark Ones. The middle gate is slightly safer as a Nazi walks into it from the other side as part of his patrol round. The partol also walks into the hallway where you need to go to to meet up with Ulman. Positive Moral Points Some of the Positive Moral Points The Player can obtain while moving through the Black Station: *Listening to the two Nazis talk about their homes. *Finding the secret room underneath a station behind some crates. *Turning off the generator. *Listening to the Nazis talk about the Dark Ones. *Taking the an alternate route just after reaching the first train station, underground through some poisonous caves (You will end up behind the room Ulman was in). *Not killing any Nazis, which nets you the "Merciful" achievement. *The final point that can be obtained is during Artyom's dream, a Dark One tries to communicate with Artyom, and starts to walk towards him. Artyom hear Hunter yell "Run Artyom!" as a door behind him starts to close. If The Player moves towards the Dark One, a Positive point is obtained, and a quote from Khan is heard. Trivia *Although the game mentions the Nazis have set up a stronghold on the surface, the majority of their base is actually underground in The Black Station. *When you find the secret room behind the crates, you can earn infinite good moral points by walking towards the chair, backing off, and repeating. Achievements Category:Levels Category:Gameplay